


Bathroom Misadventures

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, bathroom stall fucking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: James is horny, but he also needs to piss. Luckily, his boyfriend Keith takes him right to the bathroom... which is out of order. Great.





	Bathroom Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I did for the lovely dino-dicks on tumblr! This was really fun to write <3

James sighed, shifting and fidgeting as he waited for the meeting to be over. Iverson, as much as he looked up to the man, liked to  _ talk _ . But he felt the both intensely annoying and  _ hot  _ feeling of being horny and needing to pee at the same time and it was driving him up the damn wall. He glanced over to Keith and smirked at him, winking.   
  
Keith rolled his eyes, easily seeing what James wanted from him. It wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to, though. He loved James and that included his high libido, even if it wasn’t always discreet or convenient.   
  
The second the meeting was over, Keith got up and trotted off to a restroom that was further away than the one everyone else was about to use so they could have some privacy. Going straight to their rooms was a non-option with the way James had been looking back there.   
  
Sure enough, a few seconds later, James came in behind Keith and shoved him against a wall.   
  
“God, you’re fucking sexy,” James moaned into Keith’s mouth as he ground their hips together, “That meeting was so  _ boring _ . All I could think about was you.”   
  
Keith grunted, tangling his hand in James’ hair as they aggressively made out, nipping at each other’s lips and sucking hickies onto each others’ necks.   
  
“Fuck,” Keith hissed when James grabbed at his belt, “At least get into a stall, bastard.”   
  
James snorted and picked Keith up, startling him, and took him into the last stall in the bathroom, locking the door behind them.   
  
“Suck me off,” James demanded as he sat Keith back on the floor. He leaned back as Keith rolled his eyes again and undid his belt, breathing harshly. God, Keith looked so good when he knelt like that. The pout was adorable, too. Keith’s hair was all ruffled from making out and then he was nuzzling at James’ crotch and James whimpered, hands falling away from undoing his pants to clutch at Keith’s hair.   
  
“Keith, please, I need you,” he begged, hard and aching. Fuck, he still had to piss so badly, but he needed this first. Once he was hard, there was no going back until he came.And frankly, he didn’t want to wait just so he could piss anyway.   
  
Keith snorted. “Good boy,” he murmured, mouthing at the clothed erection as he undid James’ pants the rest of the way. “I like it when you beg. And asking nicely is the only way to get what you want, anyway. Manners, y’know.”   
  
James huffed slightly, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, just hurry up before someone—” He gasped as Keith suddenly yanked down his pants and took his cock to the base in one fell swoop. “Oh God, Keith, fuck… Yes…” He whimpered when Keith swallowed around him and nuzzled gently at his pubes. Damn, that was hot.   
  
Keith glanced up at him through his lashes and smirked as well as one could with a cock in his mouth, rubbing gently at James’ hip. James looked so wrecked, and he hadn’t even really gotten started on this. Heh. He closed his eyes and sucked harder, bobbing his head to stimulate James more, listening to the other man whimper and moan. He loved doing this, making James come undone under his mouth and fingers. It felt exquisite.   
  
James’ eyes also fell shut, gripping Keith’s hair harder and starting to fuck Keith’s mouth. “Hold still,” he managed to gasp out, getting his second hand on Keith’s hair. “Wanna do it like this.”   
  
Keith obediently opened his mouth wide and let James take the control. He enjoyed it when James did this, made him feel dirty and used. God, he was kneeling in a dirty bathroom stall and getting his face fucked by his boyfriend. He  _ loved _ this.   
  
James groaned and gripped Keith tight, thrusting in and out of Keith’s mouth as fast and hard as he could. “Fuck, Keith, you’re so hot,” he gasped, hair flopping in his eyes. “You’re so… Hnn, fuck. I need to come. I need to — oh my god. I’m gonna come.” He gave a few more thrusts, deep and fast, the slide of Keith’s tongue and his hot mouth and his dark purple eyes staring up to him driving him closer and closer to the edge until he spilled over, coming deep down Keith’s throat.   
  
Keith swallowed every last drop, holding on to Jame’s hips gently as he licked up all the come and cleaned James’ cock. The overstimulation had James gasping and leaning on the wall, watching Keith with half-lidded eyes.    
  
“God, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered when Keith finally pulled away. “I love you, baby.”   
  
Keith ripped some toilet paper from the roll and wiped his mouth. “I love you too, even when you face-fuck me like a whore in a dirty bathroom,” he said a bit dryly.   
  
James rolled his eyes and huffed, the need to piss suddenly rising up again and he winced with how powerful it was, grabbing at his cock and squeezing it.   
  
Keith noticed and raised a brow even as he palmed at his own erection. “Are you seriously trying to get ready to go again already?” he asked in disbelief.   
  
James shook his head. “No, no, I just really need to pee,” he hissed, glancing at the toilet. The lid was closed on it and he groaned in frustration at the sign on it.  _ Out of order. _ Fuck. And there was a lock on it to prevent some unwitting idiot (like him!) from opening it and using the toilet regardless. “And this stupid toilet’s broken and I’m pretty sure if I move, I’m gonna lose it.”   
  
“If you had to pee so bad, why didn’t you go before we locked ourselves in here and I sucked you off?” Keith sighed, rolling  his eyes as he stood and tried to unlock the door. It didn’t budge. “....Fuck. Our problems are bigger than you needing to pee. We’re stuck in here. The lock is stuck.”   
  
“Shit,” James hissed, whimpering and gripping himself harder.   
  
Keith glanced back at him and swallowed, kneeling back on the ground and  fumbling to get his pants open enough to pull his cock out and stroke it. He sighed in relief when he could get at it and pumped himself slowly, watching James writhe.   
  
“Piss on me,” he said suddenly.   
  
“What?” James glanced over at Keith in surprise and then gave a startled noise when the distraction made him lose a small stream of pee, right on Keith’s chest.   
  
Keith moaned softly and nudged himself closer, staring intently up at James. “Piss on me. Pretend I’m a urinal, I dunno. Just... do it.”   
  
“But… We’re not near our rooms. You’ll have to walk across half the complex like that,” he replied, bewildered and more than a little turned on by it. He  _ liked _ the idea, but he didn’t want to embarrass Keith. Well, publicly. The bedroom (bathroom?) was an  _ entirely _ different story.   
  
“Laundry room’s nearby, though. I could steal a spare uniform, no big deal,” he shrugged. “Just do it. I wanna get off, too, bastard.”   
  
James swallowed nervously and whimpered, sucking in a breath through his teeth. Fuck, he needed to pee, and Keith was  _ offering. _ This was the dream, too… He’d been wanting something this from a partner for so long. Hesitantly, he aimed his cock at Keith’s chest and let go, breathing heavy as he watched his stream flow and hit squarely on target.   
  
Keith moaned, pumping his cock faster as James’ piss seeped into his clothes. Warm and wet and enticing. “Yes,” he hissed,  glancing down to watch as the wet patches spread along his uniform.   
  
James sighed in both relief and renewed arousal as he watched this play out before him, gently moving his cock a little to shift the aim and spread it around. God, this was so hot. Keith jerking off to James pissing on him was doing wonders to recover his libido. With a soft hum of interest, he aimed for Keith’s pants as he felt himself running out. It’d be fun to make Keith look like he’d pissed all over himself, since they were doing this. Then he aimed directly between Keith’s legs.   
  
Keith startled a little when James’ piss flowed over his pants and then his cock, but he moaned delightedly and rubbed the liquid over his skin as he kept jacking off, enjoying the warm and slippery feeling. The wetness of his clothes. The  _ smell.  _ It was amazing.   
  
He whined in disappointment when James emptied, but he continued pumping his cock and thrust into his hand, head tilting back as he cupped his balls with his free hand. “Fuck, James, that was good,” he gasped, “Oh, God, I’m—”   
  
He cut himself off with another loud moan and came, ribbons of cum shooting from his cock and splattering against the wall as James dodged it.   
  
“You look gorgeous when you come,” James murmured, grinning slightly.   
  
“Great, thanks. But now we have to worry about how to get out of here,” Keith said dryly, tucking himself away and standing.   
  
_ Shit. _


End file.
